Insomnia and Secrets
by After Party Boy
Summary: Draco loses his virginity in a seemingly anonymous one night stand and bites off a little more than he can chew. Harry takes advantage of Draco's situation. Takes place during sixth year.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his peeps do not belong to me. Duh.**

_Warning: Boy on boy love. And various disturbing shit. I think. Not sure where this is going. Oh, and a masturbation scene in this chap. No, I could not help myself._

Summary: Draco loses his virginity in a seemingly anonymous one night stand and bites off a little more than he can chew. Takes place during sixth year.

Insomnia and Secrets

Chapter One- Insomnia

He was the Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. The Golden Boy. The Savior of the wizarding world. He could not sleep. Harry Potter tossed and turned in his bed in the Gryffindor boy's dormitory. He didn't know why he couldn't sleep. If he did, he would fix whatever was wrong. It pissed Harry off royally. He knew how this was going, but he didn't know where to. He'd been in this state since school started. He would be up nearly the entire night, get two hours of sleep, wake up for class, and on the weekends he would sleep in until two in the afternoon.

Harry just lay there for what seemed like an eternity. He listened to the breathing of the different boys. Harry envied them and their unconsciousness. His mind was racing. There was a Halloween dance coming up. _How stupid._ Harry thought. Hermione was going with Ron, Dean was going with Ginny, and Seamus was going with Lavender Brown. And he, Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, had no one to go with. Just because he was gay. The dance was a masquerade. A lovely idea in comparison to the relatively tacky themes the school usually chose. This gave Harry an idea.

He went into his things and pulled out some parchment and a pencil he'd stolen from the Dursley's. He decided to make use of this time and design his costume. _Well, _Harry thought in a brief fit of vanity, _if I'm going stag then I might as well be one of the best looking._ With that he started sketching robes and masks. All that could be heard in the boy's dormitory was the sound of deep breathing and the scratching of Harry's pencil.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Oh, god, yes!" Draco Malfoy whispered as he stroked himself. "_Fuck!_"

The blond lay in his bed and pleasured himself behind closed curtains and heavy privacy charms. He slipped a finger into himself and tapped his sweet spot. He whimpered as stars exploded behind his eyes and inserted another finger into his ass. He thought of no man in particular and searched through his mind for one that would be suitable. It finally settled on wonder-boy, Potter. _Hell no!_ Draco thought and tried to think of someone else, but Potter was already stuck in his head. After a little bit of fighting himself, he gave in and imagined the raven hair boy was sucking his cock and was teasing Draco with his fingers.

"Holy shit, Potter!" Draco whispered worked faster. He pushed a third finger into himself and cried out. He thought of Potter's perfect body, his black hair. Draco almost saw the boy looking at him with those soulful eyes. He imagined the way those lips would look, sliding up and down his cock, Potter's head bobbing in his lap…

The blond cried out as he came hard in his hand and lay in his bed, spent. He would definitely be visiting that fantasy again in the future. With a spell Draco cleaned himself and drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up with his face pressed against a piece of parchment. He blinked twice and looked at his sketch. It was slightly smudged, but that was okay with him. He could still use it. Harry got out of his bed and headed to the showers.

"Morning, Ron." He called out to his best friend.

"Erm, Harry?" The redhead gave him a funny look.

"What?"

"Er, nothing." Ron quickly looked away. Harry shrugged it off and kept on his way, not noticing the stares and stifled laughs of his roommates. When he got to the shower room, he looked in the mirror. _Fuck._ There were fragments of drawings and words that had rubbed off on his face in the night. Harry jumped into the shower and attacked his face with the soap. He'd gotten most of the drawings off. Now there were just the random names for materials and colors remained. _This is going to be interesting._ Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in Potions with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini. He was satisfied with the fact that Snape would be the DADA teacher this year. He was confident that he could still show up any other student without being teacher's favorite, even though the new teacher would probably love him. Draco felt his face warm as Potter entered the room, remembering the thought he had entertained the night before involving him. Draco knew there was no way Potter would ever know, but it still felt odd to see him. He noticed how Potter's forehead was red from being scrubbed at and saw the markings on it. He gathered is confidence and called out, "God, Potter, the scar wasn't enough was it? You do realize putting more shit on your head won't make you anymore famous."

The Slytherins laughed at this and Potter muttered under his breath.

"What was that Potter?"

"I said that if that were the case, you'd be drawing all over your arm." The boy snarled. The implication sunk in as the Gryffindors _ooh_ed at what their golden boy had said. Draco's cheeks turned a delicate pink. He pulled out his wand and was about to hex Potter into next Thursday when Slughorn 

made his grand entrance. When he saw that few students were paying attention to him, he looked to the source of conflict.

"What is going on here?" He barked, his good mood spoiled.

"Malfoy started it!" Potter snapped.

"I did no such thing!" Draco cried indignantly.

"Stop lying, you Dea-!" Harry was cut off by Slughorn.

"Five points from both houses for fighting."

"But professor!" Draco and Potter cried simultaneously.

"I'll make it ten."

Both boys sat down and grumbled to their friends about how much they couldn't stand the other while class started.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So what did you guys think? I've wanted to do this story for a long time and I'm excited to be finally doing it. Please review! Loves Ya!

-After-Party Boy


End file.
